Biological samples from a crime scene often contain a mixture of various cell from more than one person. For example, Swabs obtained for identification of perpetrator in sexual aggression contains a mix of both victim and aggressor cells, with a large number of the cells originating from the victim (epithelial cells, . . . ).
Thus, there are many situations when various kind of biological material can be collected. In view of the above, there is a need to develop an improved method for efficiently separating cells of interest according to a specific marker expressed on their surface when said cells are in a dry state form of a plurality of cells contained on an inert substrate.